


There is Another.. The Last Jedi

by McKayRulez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jedi, Sith, Space Battles, Space Stations, Timeline What Timeline, What-If, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoda had said there was another.. That other isn't who you thought it was. </p><p>Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin follows Princess Leia's claim that Dantooine is the location of the Rebel base. They all assumed she was lying.. That they wouldn't find anything there.. But maybe they where wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Another.. The Last Jedi

Dantooine.. She said Dantooine.. The planet's name was familiar to Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Yes.. The planet was out in the far reaches of the Outer Rim Territories. It would be a good place for the Rebels to do their business in secret. 

As they made their way to the planet, Wilhuff wondered how much resistance they would find there. Surely, if it truly was a base, which Wilhuff had the distinct impression the Princess was lying, then there would be nothing.. But if she spoke the truth.. 

No.. The Rebels were only a small band surely. Just a small thorn to the Great Empire that had to be squashed as soon as possible. They didn't need it to grow before it got out of hand. 

As they neared their destination Grand Moff Tarkin took his place on the bridge. Suddenly the planet came into view.. But it was not alone. 

A great fleet was dead ahead and before anyone could react they where surrounded at all sides. 

"It's an ambush!?" Tarkin was astounded at the numbers as well as the courage of these scum. He turned to Lord Vader as they where pounded by laser fire. 

Vader crossed his arms looking dead ahead at the battle raging ahead of them in the view port. "The question you should be asking Commander, is how could they have amassed such a fleet in such little time?" 

"You know this, Lord Vader?" Tarkin asked growing impatient by the Sith's slow ways. 

"The Star Forge." 

Tarkin stared wide eyed an unbelieving. "But.. That's just a Myth?" 

Vader turned slightly to him. "Just as my ways are a Myth?" 

Tarkin gulped hoping he hadn't offended the towering man. He didn't want to be choked. 

Suddenly the room rocked much more. 

Vader turned back to the view port as a ship approached, heading straight at them at incredible speed. It was the Ebon Hawk. 

"There you are.. Revan.." The one Jedi / Sith Vader had yet to find, due to Revan's journeys off in the unexplored territories. 

Vader suddenly turned and headed out of the bridge. Heading toward the Tie Fighter bay. 

Tarkin turned as the Sith left. "Lord Vader? Where are you-"

Suddenly the bridge port window exploded under the Ebon Hawks fire combined with the Star Forge's fleet. 

They may not have exploded the Death Star yet.. Revan pondered. But now at least no one could access the bridge, or have anyone in charge to fire that weapon.


End file.
